Lucas' Underwear Problems
by MAAFanfic
Summary: This is a direct sequel to Lucas' Underwear. The story mostly takes place after Lucas grows back to normal size. Warning: There is nudity and bullying. Rated T


**All rights go to Warner Bros. There is nudity and violence. Hope you enjoy.**

Tiffany was in a real sour mood after Lucas flashed his naked butt at her. She went to her room and slammed the door. "Why does my little brother have to be so gross?" said Tiffany. After a few hours, she decided to check on Lucas and went into his room. She noticed that not only was he not in bed, his white briefs were on the bed. "Oh my god. Just when I thought he couldn't get any grosser, he wants to go commando." said Tiffany. She went back to her room and thought of some ways to get him back.

A few days went by and Tiffany was busy doing her hair, until she heard a scream outside. She looked out her window and saw a naked Lucas freaking out in the front lawn. "Okay, so he thinks he can just be a nudist whenever he wants. Well I'm going to punish him so bad, he'll stay clothed for the rest of his life" said Tiffany. She came up with a plan where she would get rid of all his clothes and only leave his white briefs. "This will show him." said Tiffany.

Meanwhile, Lucas was outside, trying to get inside the house. "I should have known my ant-sized clothes wouldn't have grown with my body." said Lucas. After ringing the doorbell several times, Tiffany went up to the door and unlocked it. Lucas came flying in, desperately trying to find some clothes. He went up to his room and looked through his drawers, only to find no clothes. Lucas was frustrated, until he looked on his bed and saw a pack of white briefs. He was happy to find some article of clothing and put them on immediately. He wondered where the rest of his clothes were and quickly realized who was responsible for this. "Tiffany." said Lucas.

Lucas went downstairs to talk to Tiffany about the problem. "Hey Lucas. Let me tell you, it was great not dealing with you for the last couple of days. Oh, I see you have a bit of a problem." Tiffany said as she pointed towards Lucas' underwear. "Yeah I have a problem. Where are all my clothes?" asked Lucas. "I put them somewhere where you'll never find them" Tiffany replied. "What! Why would you do that?!" yelled Lucas. "Because you thought it would be cute to shake your nasty butt in my face. Well, it wasn't cute, so you had this coming." said Tiffany. Lucas screamed and ran all around the house to chase Tiffany. Tiffany ran out the front door and Lucas followed, despite the fact he was half-naked. Lucas ran out to the front yard, only for Tiffany to go back inside and lock the door. "Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" yelled Lucas. "I will, but only when I think you've learned your lesson." said Tiffany. Just as things couldn't get any worse, the local bully Steve and his friends showed up.

"Hey look, it's "Little Lucas" and… where's his clothes?" said one of the bullies. "I knew he was weird but no shirt, no pants, no shoes, not even socks, just whitey tighties". said another bully. "This just makes my job easier." said Steve. Steve went up to Lucas and pulled him up by his underwear. "What are you doing? Put me down!" said Lucas. "I just wanted to finish what I started a few days ago." said Steve. He then gave Lucas a particularly painful wedgie that even made the rest of the bullies cringe. Steve threw Lucas back on the ground and kicked him a few times just to make sure he didn't retaliate. To add insult to injury, he took off Lucas' underwear and ripped it in half, leaving Lucas completely naked. "Alright guys let's go." said Steve.

The bullies left the scene as Lucas started to get up off the ground. His ribs hurt slightly and he was once again nude. He went up the front steps and knocked on the door. Tiffany opened the door and said "Lucas, what happened? I only left you outside for 5 minutes." Lucas was distraught and sat on the couch in a fetal position. "Steve and his friends came by and beat me up. They gave me a wedgie, kicked me a few times, took my underwear, and tore it in half." said Lucas. Tiffany was upset and she immediately regretted her previous actions. "Look Lucas, I'm sorry that had to happen to you and I'm even more sorry for taking away your clothes. I didn't think it would be a big deal. (sigh) I should have never judged you for sleeping in your underwear. It was an incredibly petty thing for me to do. And Lucas, can you ever forgive me?" said Tiffany. Lucas thought about it for a few seconds and told her "Okay, I forgive you." The two hugged, until they both realized that Lucas was naked and they awkwardly stopped. "Well, Mom and Dad won't be home for a couple of days, so I thought I would allow you to be in your underwear and maybe even naked for the rest of the week." said Tiffany. "Really?" asked Lucas. "Really. Just as long as you're not naked in front of me. Other than that, it's fine." said Tiffany. Lucas went back to his room, put on some white briefs, and laid on his bed. He was glad he made up with his sister and she wouldn't judge him for what he wanted to wear. He pulled off his covers and went straight to sleep.

The end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story. I'll likely do more with this story in the future. Maybe some one-shots about Lucas in his underwear or being naked. But other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
